


Family

by Redstoner



Category: Skylanders Academy (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:55:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29410128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redstoner/pseuds/Redstoner
Summary: Guess who's back babey 🤠anyway here's some family stuff because I can
Kudos: 2





	Family

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who's back babey 🤠
> 
> anyway here's some family stuff because I can

Spyro and Kaos both kind of struggle with self esteem and try to one up each other constantly  
but after realizing they both kind of decide to work together to bother everyone

Dad Jet-Vac Dad Jet-Vac Dad Jet-Vac

King Pen and Kaboom both had to babysit

Spyro kind of struggles with trusting Eon after season two and three

Kaos is a picky eater but Spyro will eat pretty much anything, _unless_ he doesn't like how you cook it (basically anything different than how Eruptor cooks) so Glumshanks usually just kicks them both out of the kitchen and makes something he knows Kaos will eat. He doesn't tell the others so while they're trying to figure out what to make he offers to supervise so long as they pay and no one realizes they're gone until they're already paying

Adding to that, Kaos and Spyro are banned from going out alone or with only each other because they cause chaos whenever they are alone

**Now for some quotes**

Kaos: mother  
Kaos: mother I crave  
Kaos: v i o l e n c e  
Kaossandra: don't break anything-  
Spyro: yOU WANNA SEE F I R E  
Eon & Kaossandra: NO

Eon: What do you have?  
Spyro: A knife!  
Eon: NO  
Kaossandra: Oh my god, where did he get a knife? 

Kaos: Get crowbarred bitch!  
Kaos: Thanks for the crowbar Spyro  
Jet-Vac: Spyro, what??  
Spyro: I don't know! I'm bored

Kaos: What if I put my coffee in my cereal  
Spyro, putting toothpaste on toast: [nodding] multitasking  
Jet-Vac, Eon, and Kaossandra: [parental concern]  
Glumshanks, walking by taking the coffee pot and toast: What if you didn't


End file.
